Rock N' Roll High School II
by DarkElements10
Summary: DISCONTINUED Bizarre Twilight are going on tour. Two people who thought that they could avoid each other, are now back in company. With a past that neither can forget they can't seem to stay away from each other. Will the pressures of fame get to them?
1. Chapter 01

**Rock N' Roll Highschool II**

**Summary – Bizarre Twilight are going on tour for half a year. Two people, who thought that they could avoid each other, are not back in company. But with a past that neither can forget, they can't seem to stay away from each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 01**

"Naminé, how much longer are you going to go on and on with this whole 'I Hate Roxas' tangent?" Kairi asked her best friend. She was sprawled across her friend's bed, flipping through a magazine, as she watched Naminé Tanashi pace around her room, picking up clothes and throwing them aside, trying to figure out what was going to go into her suitcase.

"It's not a tangent," Naminé defended herself as she brushed her blonde hair out of her blue eyes. "I am simply just telling you the reasons why I hate him."

"Yes and you have been doing that for days, ever since we figured out that we're going to be going on tour again." Kairi pointed out and then let out a calming sigh. "Nami, you and Roxas are going to be on the road together for half a year, can't you two at least agree to try and get along?"

"Only if he decides not to bug me." Naminé replied defiantly.

Naminé Tanashi and Roxas Hokkaido dated for a while during their junior year of high school after a lifelong denial of their feelings for each other. They dated for a while, Naminé helped Roxas get through a time of abuse from his dad, and he helped her figure out her talent for singing. Eventually, the stress of being in a band that was becoming famous and not really having a lot of time to spend with only each other caused their relationship to become strained until they broke it off completely. Unfortunately they didn't end on good terms and haven't spoken to each other for a while. Now out of high school and into their second year of college, they're taking a year off to tour with their band.

Kairi and her boyfriend, who is also Roxas' best friend, Sora, have spent numerous days listening to them argue about or with each other. If Kairi didn't know any better, she would say that they still had feelings for each other but were too scared with what would happen.

"Nami, Bizarre Twilight is touring for half a year," Kairi started to talk sense into her friend. "We're going to be performing in front of lots of large crowds. And we don't want our band's chemistry to change because of you guys."

"It hasn't before has it?" Naminé asked shortly and then let out a sound of frustration. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Kairi. Just help me finish packing so I'll be ready to go by tomorrow morning." She rubbed her temples. "Oh my head hurts and Cloud's screeching isn't helping any at all." She added as an afterthought.

Now that Naminé is 19, almost 20 years old, her younger brother, Cloud Tanashi is three almost four, and he's in that stage that he starts to go into temper tantrums to get everything that he wants. Usually it works, but then there are times where he's not satisfied with whatever he gets and he continues to scream. Naminé can easily calm him down, but lately it's starting to get her stressed out more than she needs to be right now. And Kairi could tell from the vein in Naminé's neck that was starting to pulse. Usually it didn't pulse unless Roxas was around or someone mentioned him to her.

"I can't believe that we're going on tour tomorrow." Naminé gave up on packing her suitcase and jumped onto the bed beside her friend. "I can't believe that three years ago is when I started to sing." She added as an afterthought and then started to giggle as she hit Kairi in the knee. "And it's been three years since you and Sora have gotten together."

"Yeah, I know." Kairi couldn't help but grin as her cheeks turned really red. She still got embarrassed when her relationship was brought up, Sora was the same way. "I really love him."

Naminé rolled over onto her stomach. "Have you guys…you know…done it yet?"

"Nami!" Kairi sat up and slapped her friend on the shoulder, her blue eyes widening. "How can you ask me something like that?"

"I'm sorry," Naminé giggled in reply. "It's just…he's 21 and he's a guy, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet."

"Well," Kairi's voice softened. "We get close, but then I chicken out about it. Sora's really sweet and understanding about it though. He won't pressure me into anything I don't want to do."

"You're lucky to have him Kairi, he loves you so much." Naminé reassured her friend and then let out a huge sigh. "I hope you guys the best."

"Thanks." Kairi smirked in reply and hit Naminé in the head with a pillow. Naminé grabbed one and hit her in retaliation and before either of them knew it, they were chasing each other around the house, their shrieks of excitement and laughter overlapping the sound of Cloud's tantrum.

* * *

**Short first chapter, but I wanted you guys to see how Naminé's life has changed over the past few years. So here you go, the sequel has official been started.**


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02**

**

* * *

**

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Bye Cloud!" Naminé shouted as she dragged her big suitcase through the front door of her house. "The bus is here, I'm leaving now!"

"Nami, Nami, Nami!"

Naminé could hear her little brother, Cloud, running towards her even before she even saw him. When he rounded the corner into the foyer, Naminé bent down with her arms open to give him a hug. Large tears were falling down his plump cheeks as he clutched onto her shirt. "Nami, I don't want you to go." He whimpered, looking up at her with big blue eyes. "Why can't you stay here with me?"

"I'd really love to stay, but my friends need me." Naminé replied as she brushed his tears off of his cheeks. "But will you promise to be a good boy while I'm gone?"

"Yes," Cloud replied softly as he rested his cheek on her shoulder.

"And I'll bring you a gift back." Naminé rolled her eyes, knowing that that was what he wanted to hear. Cloud's tears immediately stopped and a bright smile slid onto his face as he kicked his feet, wanting to get down.

"Bye Nami," he called as he scampered off to go play with his toys. Naminé chuckled to herself, knowing that she was going to miss him a lot, even with his raging tantrums. "Mom, Dad, I'm leaving now!"

"You know, we're really proud of you, Naminé," Mr. Tanashi said quietly as he and his wife walked into the foyer from the kitchen. Other than the fact that they looked really tired from having to take care of Cloud, they still looked really young. "From growing into a nice young lady, to being in a famous band."

"Are you saying I' not nice?" Naminé teased.

Mr. Tanashi laughed and continued. "I know that we don't have to worry about you because you'll make good choices out on the road."

"Of course I will, daddy." Naminé hugged her father tightly. "You know me, I'm always the one that people go to for advice, and I'm not going to go against my principles."

Mr. Tanashi chuckled at his daughter indignant tone and hugged her back. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too." Naminé went over and hugged her mother. "Let me know if Cloud gets into too much trouble. I know how to handle him into behaving, even when I'm far away."

"I'll definitely be taking you up on that offer." Mrs. Tanashi laughed as she smoothed hair off of her daughter's face. Her eyes started to get teary and Naminé felt slightly annoyed, but heart warmed at the same time.

"Aww mom, don't start crying now." Naminé sighed as she hugged her mom. "Or you're going to make _me_ start to cry."

"I know, I know, its juts what your father said, honey." Mrs. Tanashi replied. "You're just growing up so fast, it's hard to believe that it seemed like yesterday that you were Cloud's age." The three of them winced at the sound of something breaking. "And all you did was just sit around and draw."

"It's good to know that my drawing skills improved." Naminé joked to ease the tension of the room. "But I really have to get going now, everybody is waiting for me." As if on cue, the sound of a loud horn filled the air, meaning that either Demyx or Sora had found the horn of the bus. This means that they were going to mess with it for a long time until Naminé got outside. "You don't want to sue for noise pollution do you?" she added.

After another round of hugs and promises to call every day, Naminé was finally able to get out the front door. She couldn't help but smile a little bit as she started to drag her suitcase towards the bus. Mentally, she cursed herself for getting Kairi to help her as they had put a lot of things that she thought that she wouldn't need in there. But that was Kairi, always having to have everything she needed, _just in case_.

"Do you need help with that?"

Naminé looked up to see Axel standing in front of her, looking up at the big bus that was in front of them. Now being 21, Axel had cut his hair a little bit. The red locks no longer reached his back; they stayed shoulder length, but was still in a messy, spiky style. He smiled as he turned back to her.

"You came!" Naminé cried as she ran forward and engulfed her friend in a big hug.

Axel laughed as he hugged her back. "I couldn't let my oldest friend go off on a six month tour without saying goodbye. What kind of a friend would I be if I did that?"

"A horrible one." Naminé replied. "It's too bad that you can't come with us."

"I'm going to be there for the first few shows, but of course after that I have to go to school and work." Axel made a face as he raised his fingers to his head, miming that he was going to shoot himself. "And you know how tiresome that can be."

"Yeah," Naminé laughed in agreement. "I get you."

"So, how're you doing?" Axel asked gently.

Naminé immediately knew that he was talking about her and Roxas. She let out a soft sigh as she scratched her forehead, covering up the pout that had wormed its way onto her face. Truthfully, she had tossed and turned all night, not sure what was going to happen when she saw Roxas again. When they broke up, the band went on a hiatus for a while, so they didn't get tempted to argue with each other and cause everybody else to become uncomfortable. In fact, they hadn't talked at all since their horrible break up and every time they see each other, they either look the other way or just turn and walk off in the opposite direction.

Now who knows what will happen when they're on the road together. Will they get back together, or stay mortal enemies.

Thoughts like that made Naminé even more worried about this than usual.

"I'm guessing by the prolonged silence that you don't know what you're going to do when you see Roxas again." Axel said slowly as she looked at the rapid expression change on her face. "It's going to be fine, Nami. You guys are overdue for a serious talk anyway."

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Naminé asked quietly, finally voicing the thought that had been plaguing her for weeks.

"Well," Axel shoved his hands into his pockets. "If he didn't want to talk to you, he wouldn't be looking at you so much." He replied and nodded over towards the door of the bus. Naminé followed his gaze and for the first time in a long while, her gaze met with Roxas'.

Almost as soon as they met, Roxas looked away and went inside the bus, yelling for Sora to stop pushing the horn button.

"Yeah, he really does want to talk to me." Naminé replied dryly as she turned back to Axel.

"Keep trying kid," Axel placed a hand on his head and ruffled her hair in an annoying sign of affection. "You guys are going to get back together soon. All of this wouldn't be happening if you guys weren't going to get back together." He smirked and his eyebrow twitched. "Got it memorized?"

Naminé couldn't help but laugh as she threw her arms around Axel's waist and rested her head on his chest. "I'm going to miss you, Axel."

"Me too, squirt." Axel replied and gently pushed her away. "Now, get on the bus and go follow your destiny." He grabbed onto her suitcase. "I'll put your stuff on the bus for you as you look around." He started to walk away, but was pulled back by the suitcase. "Good lord, what the hell did you put in here?"

"Clothes…shoes….accessories." Naminé listed off. Axel snorted.

"Leave it to a girl to have the heaviest suitcase."

Naminé rolled her eyes, said goodbye one last time, and climbed onto the bus. Her mouth fell open in shock as she got a good look at everything. Walking up the steps onto the bus only got her onto the first level. And from what she could see, there was a small den area with a refrigerator and a bathroom behind the bus driver's seat, and way at the back was a gaming/TV area. What she guessed was up the stairs to her right was the sleeping area and another TV area. It was really cool.

"Nami, can you believe this?!" Kairi shrieked as she bounced over and glomped her friend into a huge hug. Kairi is also 19, like Naminé, and has now grown her hair out even longer. It reached her mid back, but is usually in a high ponytail so it doesn't get in her way. She currently has some brown streaks going through her auburn hair.

"Ugh, screeching girls already?" Sora teased as he walked over to the two. "I didn't think that I would hear that until after our first show." Sora is 20 years old and still has the same hairstyle that he did when he was a kid, but because he lost his baby face, it looks even better. That and the fact that he grew some muscles while working out, Naminé could understand why Kairi chose him as a boyfriend.

"Hey Sora." Naminé grinned and gave her best friend's boyfriend a huge hug. "Where's Demyx?"

Demyx is 21 and is the bass player of the band. When Naminé had last seen him, he was still sporting his mullet cut, and acting like a class clown, even though he could have probably gotten into a really good college. He had dropped out of school his senior year, knowing that they were going to make it big and got a part time job to keep some money while he worked on music with his friends.

"He's over there," Sora replied and pointed towards the back of the bus where he was indeed playing a video game. "He started playing Xbox as soon as he got on the bus." He turned back to Naminé with a mischievous grin on his face. "Did you know he cut his hair?"

"He did?" Naminé couldn't believe that Demyx would cut his mullet after hearing him go on a rant saying that the hairstyle was a timeless cut for a Rockstar like him. And from the look on Sora's face, she knew that he didn't do it willingly. "What did you do?"

"Riku and I cut his hair when he was sleeping," Sora replied, and he must have noticed the look of disbelief on Naminé's face and continued his story. "Yeah, Riku wasn't for it at first, but then when I told him that he was going to be the one that decides how Demy's hair was cut, he was all for it."

"Nice boyfriend you got there." Naminé told Kairi teasingly.

"Yeah, I know," Kairi replied with a smile as she took Sora's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Sora smiled back in reply and kissed her on the cheek, a blush rising to both of their cheeks.

"Where _is_ Riku anyway?" Naminé asked, looking around.

"Did Kairi forget to tell you?" Sora asked as she glanced at his girlfriend, who slapped herself in the forehead. He laughed a little bit. "Apparently she did. Anyway, Riku quit the band a few nights ago."

"What?!" Naminé cried in shock, Sora nodded grimly.

"Yeah, he said that the band wasn't for him anymore and that he wanted to pursue something different in college." Sora explained.

"But what about the band, we need a drummer!"

"Yeah, I'm taking his place as a drummer and _you're_ going to learn how to play the guitar." Sora replied.

"What?!" Naminé squeaked. "I practically just learned how to sing, I can't learn how to play the guitar before our first show!"

"You're going to have to." Kairi replied as she shook her head sympathetically.

"That's like saying that Roxas and I are going to get back together! Or at least become friends, when we all know that isn't going to happen!"

"Wow, that's nice."

Naminé froze when she heard the low drawl behind her and slowly turned to see Roxas standing behind her, his hands shoved into his pockets. Roxas is now 20, almost 21, and didn't really change much. He still had his blonde hair in a spiked style, sort of like Sora's, but had cut it a little bit shorter. He changed his clothing style to more of a skater look, which he still does in his free time, and kept the black and silver bands around his fingers. He, like Sora, had lost his baby face and now had a good facial structure with a hardened jaw. His blue eyes were now looking at Naminé coldly as he stepped by her and went to see what Demyx was doing.

Naminé sighed and rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

'_What a great way to start the tour,'_ she thought to herself glumly.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

**

* * *

**

"You're acting like a baby over nothing, Roxas." Demyx commented from where he was lazily lying on the couch, flipping through TV channels.

They had been on the road for only a couple of hours, and Roxas had been sulking for every mixture of those hours. Roxas and Demyx were in the game room of the bus, watching TV. Naminé and Kairi were upstairs watching some chick flick on the other TV, and Sora was either being forced to watch it with them or sleeping. If Roxas or Demyx had to guess, they would say that he was being forced into watching the movie.

"No, actually, you're acting like a five year old."

Although he hated to admit it to anyone, he missed Naminé like crazy. But the two had mutually broken up, agreeing that it wasn't a good idea for them to be together at the time. But that didn't mean that he didn't still have feelings for her. But to Roxas, it was obvious that Naminé didn't have feelings for him anymore. So he knew that he had to get over it, and stop thinking that they were going to get back together.

"I am _not_!" Roxas declared in annoyance as he raised an eyebrow and looked over at his friend.

Demyx stopped channel surfing and looked at Roxas skeptically, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, you are." He replied and then turned off the TV and sat up, turning to face Roxas. "Do you want me to give you some advice?"

"I'm not sure." Roxas replied hesitantly. "The last time I came to you for advice, you started to give it to me, but then stopped and backed down at the last second and proceeded to stuff your face with chips."

"That was back when I was a teenager," Demyx defended himself. "And I wasn't really confident back then." He paused. "Don't change the subject. Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes, please." Roxas replied after a second of silence.

"Forget about her," Demyx replied bluntly. "You heard it yourself; she doesn't want to get back together with you. Now, you don't have to go and be mean and try to avoid her. But just let her know that there are no hard feelings between the two of you and that you can still be friends."

"Well, that's what you don't know about dating, Demyx." Roxas couldn't help but smile a little bit. "A guy and a girl who have just broken up….or have broken up a long time ago…can never be just friends. There's always going to be some sort of bitterness or passive aggressiveness in there somewhere."

Demyx shrugged, not looking too concerned. "Well, I've never had a girlfriend, so I don't have to worry about it. Tell you what, tonight, why don't you Sora and I start off the tour with a guy's night out?"

"Are you suggesting that we go to a strip club?" Roxas asked as he turned to look at his friend in amusement.

"Not a strip club exactly," Demyx replied, although he wasn't denying it. "A nightclub will be just fine."

"I don't know," Roxas hesitated as he taped his chin. "I mean, I told Melody that I would behave like a perfect gentleman during the tour," Roxas' voice trailed off as he thought. Melody was his foster mother, she had been appointed to him shortly after his father had been arrested, since he wasn't old enough to live on his own at the time. Demyx watched as the frown on Roxas' face slowly wilted into a smile. "You know what, what she doesn't know won't hurt her! Yeah, I'm in!"

"Sweet!" Demyx cried and gave Roxas a high-five. "Now all we have to do is tell Sora to tell Kairi that we're just going to go to an arcade or something. We don't want her getting jealous over nothing."

"Are you implying that he's whipped?" Roxas chuckled.

"No," Demyx replied with a straight face. "I'm saying that he _is_."

Roxas laughed and grinned at his friend again. It was hard to believe that his friend used to be incompetent and didn't have a lot of self confidence. Now he was someone that didn't really seem to be bothered about anything and just went along with the flow that things were going.

It was a welcome change.

And it just let Roxas know that maybe change wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"What did you think of the movie, Sora?" Kairi asked as she dabbed her eyes. Naminé reached forward and pressed the eject button the DVD player, being carefully to put the DVD of _The Notebook_ back into its case gently. "Sora?" Getting no answer, Kairi turned and saw her boyfriend lying on the opposite couch, snoring peacefully.

Annoyed, she reached over and pushed his leg off of the couch, causing it to fall to the floor with a loud thud, startling him awake. "What? Huh?" Sora looked around sleepily. "Is the movie over?" he gave a wry smile. "It was just getting good too."

Kairi and Naminé smirked at each other, silently agreeing that guys were definitely _not_ the kind of people you want to watch a sad movie with. Naminé watched with a sad smile as Kairi leaned over and tickled her boyfriend on the stomach. Sora laughed loudly and tickled her back.

Naminé sighed wistfully as she watched the happy couple. The two had been together for a long time, a lot longer than Roxas and Naminé had even lasted and Naminé was kind of jealous about that. But she could tell from m the way that Roxas had reacted to what she had said earlier, that she wasn't going to forgive her for it anytime soon. And she didn't blame him for it. If he had said something like that to her, she wouldn't know what she would do to deal with it. The idea of crying came to mind, but Naminé quickly pushed it away.

'_I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me cry_' Naminé thought to herself as her said smile turned to a frown. '_It's obvious that he doesn't want to get back together, so I shouldn't try and force him to. I should just get over him, and the sooner I do that, the happier I'll be_.'

"Hey guys?" Naminé called after a few more minutes of watching her friends mess with each other.

"Yeah?" Sora asked, gasping for air and laughing a little bit.

All of the feelings of jealous that were in Naminé disappeared in that instant. She couldn't be jealous of how happy the two of them obviously were, and if her best friend was happy, then Naminé could be happy as well.

"Who is going to teach my how to play the guitar?" she asked.

"We'll worry about that later," Kairi interrupted, waving off the asked question as she got to her feet and smoothed her dress. "Right now, we have more things to worry about."

"Such as?" Sora raised his eyebrow, urging them to continue.

"What we're going to wear the first night." Kairi replied, letting out a little squeal. "_And_ what to wear at the hotel and stuff, because when we get famous, we're going to have paparazzi following us all the time."

"Is that a good thing?" Sora questioned. "Who'd want to take your picture?"

"Out!" Kairi giggled and shoved her boyfriend off of the couch and onto the floor. Shaking his head and holding his hands up defensively, Sora backed out of the den, saying something about going to play a video game where you blow up aliens.

"Kai, don't you think you're getting a little too overboard with this stuff?" Naminé asked as she looked at her friend. "I mean, we're not famous yet."

"Yet, is the key word there." Kairi replied and pulled out her cell phone and started to scroll through the internet feature. "Now, where's the closest mall?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be put up. I was working on a play and doing schoolwork. Today is my last day of thanksgiving break before school starts again, and I need to focus on school during that time to keep my grades up for my exams. So I decided to write the chapter today. Anyway, the rest of them will be loner than this one.**


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04**

**

* * *

**

"Wow," Roxas commented that night as he looked around at all of the dancing bodies.

After they had gotten to their hotel and unpacked their stuff, Roxas, Demyx, and Sora went around to try and find a nightclub to go to. They found one pretty easily, tucked in between a movie theater and a restaurant. Apparently, this was the nightlife of the city. There was a techno beat blasting so loud that he bass of it was playing in their stomachs, and lots of people dancing, talking, and drinking everywhere.

"This place looks really cool." Demyx grinned as he looked around, nodding towards a girl that was smiling flirtatiously at him. "If you guys will excuse me," he straightened his collar and walked over to the girl.

Roxas looked over at Sora, who looking kind of uncomfortable, but psyched at the same time. Roxas snorted and elbowed his best friend in the side. "What's up with you?" he asked as he turned to face him. "You have a like a permanent frown on your face." He rolled his eyes. "You're not feeling guilty are you?"

"No," Sora denied quickly and then wilted. "Yes. I told her that we were going to hang out, but I feel like I lied to her."

"You didn't lie," Roxas replied as he put an arm around Sora's shoulders. "You told her you were going out with the guys and you are. So don't worry about it."

Before Sora could say anything else, a girl with long blonde hair, some of it spiked out and some in braids, and big breasts walked over to them. She smiled at Roxas and lightly touched his arm. "Hey you, I haven't seen you around before have I?"

"I don't think so," Roxas replied with a grin. "I would have remembered a face like that." His smile grew wider as the girl laughed loudly. "So, what's your name?"

"Rikku," she replied and tilted her head to the side, her blue eyes shining in the colorful lights that waved around the room. "What's yours?"

"Roxas."

"Well, Roxas, do you want to dance?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

Rikku grabbed onto Roxas' hands and gently tugged him onto the dance floor. Roxas turned his head and grinned at Sora, who still looked uncomfortable, hardly saying anything to anyone that passed him. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Rikku, who was dancing really close to him. He looked into her eyes, and suddenly a image of a frowning Naminé filled his head. Roxas stumbled a little bit and Rikku laughed loudly.

"Aren't that good of a dancer, are ya?" She teased as she twirled and swayed to the beat of the song.

"I'm a guy, what can I say." Roxas replied with a chuckle himself, pushing Naminé out of his head. '_You guys broke up_' he told himself sternly. '_Stop thinking about her_'. Roxas took a step forward and placed his hands on Rikku's waist, pulling her flush against him as they danced together.

* * *

"Wow, can you believe how many shops we hit in only a few hours?" Kairi giggled before taking a large sip of her iced coffee. "We should go again tomorrow morning before that TV interview we're doing."

"I don't know, Kai," Naminé sighed as she shifted from foot to foot. "I might be a little too tired to do that."

"That's what life on the road is going to be like," Kairi stated as she and Naminé walked across the parking lot of the mall to the bus stop. "You're hardly going to get any sleep, and you're going to be performing, or rehearsing, or signing autographs the whole time that we're on tour. Your sleep is going to be ruined for the rest of your life."

"Thanks for that," Naminé replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "It just makes me want to go to sleep even more."

"How about we go clubbing first?" Kairi suggested as they stood by the bus stop sign, waiting for the bus to get there. She gauged Naminé's reaction as she continued speaking. "I saw one on the way over here. Besides, all of the dancing will do you some good."

"But my feet hurt." Naminé whined.

"All the more reason for you to go," Kairi replied and continued when Naminé shot her a confused look. "You might find a guy that will sweep you off your feet." She giggled as Naminé frowned. "C'mon Nami, what happened to that girl in high school that would try anything after she joined a band?"

'_She got dumped_' Naminé replied to herself before shaking her head. "I know I'm going to regret this, but let's go." She forced herself to smile; it came out looking like a grimace. "Besides, who knows who I can meet while I'm there? I need a night of fun to kick start this tour."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kairi punched the air just as the bus pulled up. "We can go there now, I'll just call someone from the crew to pick up our bags." She added as she climbed onto the bus.

"Can you do that?" Naminé asked as she followed her.

"Apparently." Kairi replied as she put her phone up to her ear. "I mean, there aren't many people around to take the clothes, and our hotel is less than a mile away, so it should be fine." Naminé nodded slowly and looked out the window, deep in thought, as she waited for Kairi to finish on her cell phone.

Kairi and Naminé talked and giggled all the way to the dance club. When they arrived, they were happy to find out that their favorite kind of music was being played, rather than the hip-hop, rap music that was played during the dances they had in high school. Naminé looked around at all of the people talking, dancing, and drinking, and her eyebrows furrowed together when she saw someone familiar.

"Hey," she elbowed Kairi in the side. "Isn't that Sora?"

Kairi looked to where she was pointing and huffed in annoyance. "He told me that he was going to hang out with the guys, not go to some dance club." She thought for a second and then shrugged. "Maybe the rest of the guys are here too, let's go see."

Kairi led the way over to Sora, who was talking to a tall brunette, Kairi cleared her throat and tapped him on the shoulder. When Sora turned and saw who it was, he jumped nearly a foot into the air and started laughing nervously.

"Kai, Naminé, what are you guys doing here?" he asked nervously.

"We decided to stop by on the way back from the mall and have some fun." Kairi replied with a teasing smile. "Why are you so nervous? The other guys are here, right?"

"Yeah, Demyx is over there," Sora pointed to where he was talking to a couple of girls, holding a beer in his hand. "And Roxas is…" his voice trailed off as he looked around. "Over there." He concluded and pointed to the dance floor where he was grinding with a big boobed, blonde.

Roxas seemed to have heard Sora because as Sora pointed, Roxas turned to look at them. Naminé could have sworn that he stared at her for a few seconds before saying something to the blonde, causing both of them to start laughing. Naminé felt her cheeks heat up with rage as she shook her head.

"If that's the way he's playing, two can play that game." She muttered under her breath and grabbed a black haired guy that was trying to walk by her. "Hey, do you want to dance?" she practically barked.

"Yeah, sure" the guy replied with a grin and followed her onto the dance floor…


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05**

**

* * *

**

Demyx grabbed onto the nearest bottle of beer and tilted his head back, letting the auburn liquid to fill his mouth, some droplets running down his chin. He set it back down and let out a satisfied breath of air and looked at his watch. His date had been gone to the bathroom for a long time, but he was stupid, she probably told him that she was going to the bathroom and ditched him. No problem, he could find someone else to hang out with.

He grabbed onto another beer, left some munny on the counter and turned around in his seat to see what was going on in the dance club. His eyes looked around as he took another drink of the beer, but then spat it out in shock, accidentally spraying some people with the beer/saliva combination. He ignored their stares and cries of disgust as he looked onto the dance floor. To the untrained eye, it would look like Roxas and Naminé were just enjoying their time, dancing with some people.

But to those who knew the two of them really well, it was obvious that what they were doing was trying to make each other jealous. Why else would Roxas because grinding with a blonde haired, blue eyed girl? Why else would Naminé even be dancing with a guy when she was usually really shy around them?

Demyx got down from his chair and pushed his way through the crowd to reach Sora and Kairi. "Kai, what are you guys doing here?" he practically screamed to be heard.

"I talked Naminé into coming here," Kairi shouted back, cupping a hand around her mouth to be like a microphone. "We were on the way to the mall when I saw it, and it wasn't until we were done shopping that I suggested coming here!"

"Wait, so you're not mad at Sora?" Demyx asked suddenly. Sora, who was standing behind Kairi started to wave his hands around in a frantic motion, meaning that Demyx had said something wrong. He cleared his throat and rearranged his sentence. "What I meant was…you're not mad at Sora…because he came to check out the place before you got here?"

"Not at all" Kairi replied with a simple smile.

Sora's look of horror turned to one of relaxation when he saw her smile. But Demyx wasn't so sure if the smile really meant that she didn't care. Either way, he wasn't going to be around any of them when they got back on the bus.

Especially not Roxas or Naminé, it looked like they were going to have a really, _really_ bad argument tonight. Just when he had gotten used to not hearing them talk, this was going to be great. Note the sarcasm.

Out in the dance floor, squeezed into the middle of a bunch of people, was a tall guy with black hair, sharing a dance with a blonde. His head was dipped back and his fingertips on her hips as she moved against him. Her behind was against his groin and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. He looked around, knowing full well it couldn't have been heard over the music.

He'd found out hours earlier that her name was Naminé, and he was aroused by her courage to come up to him. Well, actually, she had grabbed him by the front of his shirt and demanded him to dance with her. Of course he agreed. He'd been checking her out from across the room, but didn't think anything would come of it.

"What's the matter?" her voice sounded and he opened his eyes to look down at her. She had turned, facing him now, and was staring up at him with all knowing eyes.

"Nothing." He smiled. "Nothing's the matter."

She took his hands and placed him back on her hips, and then moved closer so one of her legs were between his, and one of his between hers, and started to dance again.

"Good."

His eyes widened slightly when he felt her body moving against his leg in an almost blatant sexual manner. As if what she had been doing before wasn't good enough, and his arousal for her wasn't apparent enough, she had to basically ride him in the middle of the dance floor.

Naminé smiled as she looked up at him, knowing exactly what every roll of her hips and arch of her back was doing to him. Even though she could toy with him just for the simple pleasure of it, there was a method to her madness.

To state it simply, she was trying to make Roxas Hokkaido, her ex-boyfriend, jealous.

She was sure it was working as each time she turned around in a circle, Roxas and the girl that he was dancing with would do some other sexy dance move, and Roxas would momentarily catch Naminé's eye. The two would smirk at each other and keep going.

Naminé was brought back to reality as the guy's hand slipped south of her hips and squeezed the flesh he felt there. She looked up into the guys' face and a light passed over it, so she was able to see it clearly. He had green eyes and a scar across his nose.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Leon" he replied as they continued to dance.

"Is your hair color naturally black?" Naminé had no idea why she had asked that question, but it suddenly seemed really important. Leon grinned.

"Actually, it's naturally brown," he grabbed onto Naminé's hand and spun her out before pulling her flush against him again. "My friend Yuffie gave me the idea to change it."

A slow sexy smile played on Naminé's lips as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. He chose that moment to dip his head lower and steal a kiss from her.

Intoxicating, sweet, yet something irresistibly naughty.

Naminé gasped and backed away from him. She wanted to make Roxas jealous, but she didn't want to be known as a girl who went around kissing other guys to do it. Dancing with another guy was fine, but she didn't feel comfortable when she kissed someone.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked as he took a step towards her, looking confused.

"Nothing," Naminé murmured. "Nothing's wrong." She took another step back and looked at her bare wrist quickly, making it seem like she was looking at her watch when in reality she didn't own one. "I have to go. It's getting kind of late."

She turned and strode into the crowd, looking for Sora, Kairi, and Demyx. As she looked around, a guy who was very drunk grabbed onto her and tried to kiss her.

"Let go of me!" she cried and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"C'mon baby, I was watching you." He slurred with an arrogant smile. "You were looking very sexy, dancing out there like that." He looked her up and down. "I was right, you look really sexy up close too." He tilted his head to the side. "You look familiar? Do I know you?" Naminé wiggled harder and gasped when he tightened his grip on her arms. "Whatever, I'm going to kiss you now."

"No!" Naminé squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head away.

"Hey, leave her alone." A voice cried. "She said she didn't want to kiss you, now buzz off."

Naminé gasped as the guy pushed her away and she stumbled back and fell onto the ground. She looked up and saw Roxas standing above her, glaring so fiercely that it scared Naminé to even look at his profile. He grabbed onto the guy's right and twisted it to the side, causing the drunken man to scream in pain and fall to his knees. Swiftly, Roxas kneed him in the face and the guy fell over, howling in pain at his now broken now, rolling back and forth across the ground.

"C'mon." Roxas roughly pulled Naminé up off of the floor and dragged her out of the nightclub. When they got outside, he let go of her arm and turned around, his eyes narrowed and anger in his eyes like smoldering flames. "Are you crazy!?" he shouted in her face.

Taken aback, Naminé's anger flared. "_I'm _crazy?!" she demanded in reply and then shoved a finger into his chest. "What about you? You were grinding with that whore just as badly as I was with Squall!"

"Oh, that's his name?" Roxas snorted and shook his head. "And don't talk about Rikku like that. Besides, it doesn't matter if I have any fun, it matters if you do!"

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl!"

Naminé's eyes narrowed even further and she repressed the rage that she felt. She wanted to punch him in the face so hard that _his_ nose would break. Anything, just so she would be able to release her anger in a calm, rational way.

"You're just being sexist!" she spat.

"No," Roxas hissed. "I'm being a realist. Everybody knows that whenever a girl dances or dresses like _that_," he looked her up and down with disgust. "She's sending out the message that she wants something to happen. And that ends up getting a girl raped, or worse raped and murdered" he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and continued with his rant. "And that could have happened to you with that guy back there, so you should be fucking thanking me that I came to your rescue."

Naminé fell silent. Roxas was kind of right. He did save her from that drunken guy; she wouldn't put it past him to think that she could have possibly been raped today. Naminé rubbed her arms, she suddenly had the chills. The idea that she could have been taken advantage of really scared her.

"You're right" she murmured quietly. "Thank you"

Roxas didn't reply. Naminé wasn't even sure if he had heard her, but right now, she really didn't care. She just wanted to let him know that she was grateful. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Sora, Kairi, and Demyx rushed out of the nightclub and over to the two blondes.

"What happened?" Demyx asked as he pulled Naminé into a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Naminé replied.

"And don't worry about what happened," Roxas added with a hint of a snarl. Naminé flinched at his tone and Demyx hugged her tighter. "Naminé just wasn't thinking." He added. "Let's go back to the hotel, we have to get some sleep before the TV interview." He turned and started to walk away. "Oh, and Naminé," he called over his shoulder. "Make sure you have a guitar by noon tomorrow, I want to start our guitar lesson as soon as the interview is over."

The group walked back to the hotel in silence. Roxas in front of all of them, walking so fast it was like he had hell at his heels. Sora and Kairi were in the middle, bewildered, wondering what was going on. Demyx and Naminé were in the back of the group, walking slowly. Demyx was holding onto her, and Naminé was trying not to sob.

Things couldn't get any worse…

* * *

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it and Happy New Year. The next chapter is going to be about Roxas.**


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 06**

"Alright, we're here on KWSA with the new upcoming band Bizarre Twilight," the radio DJ said into his microphone with a lot of enthusiasm. He smiled at the band and continued. "And you know me, DJ Heartless." He cleared his throat and turned to the band. "So, how did you guys start your band? What was the meaning behind it?"

Everybody looked over to Roxas, who was kind of the leader of their band, and he gave a smile, which sort of seemed forced and he cleared his throat before leaning towards the microphone that was in front of him.

"Well, originally, I really wanted to be in a band," Roxas replied with a little laugh. "My dad was in one, actually, and I used to follow him around, watching him play the guitar all the time. And when I was six he got me my first guitar and we started to play together." He hesitated for a second before continuing. "He really pushed me to be able to play well…and I don't blame him for that." He swallowed hard. "Because of him, I was able to become a really great guitar player."

No one dared to say anything about it because they all knew what really happened between Roxas and his father. They all knew that he didn't even want to relive it, but they couldn't help but think about it. Roxas frowned and cleared his throat loudly, causing his friends to jump.

"Right," Sora grinned. "And after Roxas got into playing the guitar, he went and looked for people to be in a band with him. Well, me, my friend Riku, and my now girlfriend, Kairi, had been playing and singing together for a while, but just practiced with each other, we didn't really feel that we could be in a band." He nudged Roxas and his smile grew wider. "But then this goofball came along in our freshmen year of school and he asked us to be in a band with him and we agreed."

"Unfortunately," Kairi broke into the conversation. "Riku decided that he wanted to pursue a few things in college and quit the band a short while ago. But he's still our friend and we know that he'll come and support us when he needs to."

"Riku was probably my favorite person in the band," Demyx joked and then cleared his throat. "All of these people are my friends and we've gotten to know each other really well, but I got to know Riku the most. He was the one that recruited me as the bass player for our band. I had been playing bass for about two years when he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to be in a band." He laughed. "It didn't take much to convince me to join the band. So here we are now."

"Uhm," Naminé blushed and suddenly became very shy as Demyx turned the microphone towards her. "I was the last one to join the band. I was new in sophomore year and was kind of shy, so I didn't have a lot of friends but Roxas and I argued a lot." She ignored his gaze as she continued. It was hard for her to explain everything that had happened between the two of them without feeling sad. "But then they wanted a singer and at first I didn't want to. I flat out refused to sing for them, but then I did a practice run and they liked my voice so much that they asked me to stay." She giggled softly. "I had so much fun that I agreed and we started to work together."

Roxas grabbed back the microphone and started speaking again. "Then we got a gig on the show Drive by Music Lounge, we played well, and the rest is history."

Roxas swallowed hard as he thought about what had happened that night.

_There was a knock on the door and Roxas let go of Naminé and went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, his father barged in, knocking his son out of the way. Naminé watched as Roxas stumbled and fell to the floor. His father started to turn towards him, but stopped when he saw Naminé._

_He surged forward and grabbed her arm, painfully pulling her forward and into his chest. She cried out in pain and wrinkled her nose when she smelled the alcohol that was on his breath._

"_Who are you?" he demanded, his breath overpowering her._

"_Naminé Tanashi." She squeaked in reply as she struggled to pull her arm away. "Please, let me go, you're __hurting__ me!"_

"_Let her go!" Roxas demanded as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. Naminé looked over at him, through the tears that had gathered in her eyes, and was surprised to see that he had a dangerous look on his face. "I swear, if you even __hurt__ a hair on her head, I will __kill__ you."_

"_Is this your girlfriend?" Mr. Hokkaido asked as he tightened his grip on her arm. "Huh?" he snarled into Naminé's face. "Have you been fucking with my son?"_

"_LET HER GO!" Roxas ran forward, brought back his arm, and threw it forward, hitting his father squarely in the face._

_Mr. Hokkaido let go of Naminé's wrist and fell back against the couch that was in the room, but didn't go down completely. He stood up and faced his son, blood was dripping out of his nose, his face red with fury, and his eyes locked onto his son. He growled and charged towards his son, grabbing Roxas in a headlock and started to attack him._

_Naminé was frozen, lying on the floor where she was thrown. "Roxas!" she cried desperately._

"_Naminé!" Roxas called back and coughed as his dad started to choke him. His face was steadily turning red, and he gasped for air. "Naminé, get out of here!"_

"_But-"_

"_JUST GO!"_

_Naminé got to her feet and ran towards the door. She screamed when she felt Roxas' father grab her on the foot and she kicked her leg wildly, trying to get him to let go. She felt her foot hit something and the grip on her foot was released. She went scrambling into the door, almost hitting it with her face, and pulled it open._

"_HELP! HELP!" She shouted as she ran off down the hallway._

He shook his head and forced a smile as DJ Heartless turned back to him and his friends. "Well, that was Bizarre Twilight, thanks for coming in you guys."

"It was no problem." Sora replied cheerfully. "It was fun."

"If you want to get to know more about their music, request them," DJ Heartless smiled as he gave a friendly wink their direction. "And go out and buy tickets to their concert. The next one is tomorrow night in the town square. Thanks for tuning in."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, to get this chapter up. It's kind of short because I just wanted to put the interview into it. School work really takes a lot of your time, ugh, I'll update again as soon as possible. Thanks for waiting guys. And I'm sorry that I said that this chapter was about Roxas, it's not. The next one is going to be about Roxas.**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry guys, but I'm putting Rock N' Roll High School II on hiatus. I'm mainly working on my Wizards of Waverly Place and Big Time Rush stories. School work has also really gotten me bogged down. As soon as I get those caught up, I'll update again. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07**

**

* * *

**

"Ok guys, we need to get a lot of rest before our concert tonight," Roxas stated once the band made t back to the hotel.

They all made different sounds of agreement before starting to walk off. Roxas reached out and grabbed Naminé's arm. He dropped it almost instantly, hating the way that her smooth skin felt under his hand.

"Not you, we have work to do." He stated simply and turned and walked towards the piano room that the hotel had.

Naminé followed him silently. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something definitely different about Roxas. And she was almost certain that it didn't have a thing to do with what happened the night before. He had fallen silent during the interview, a troubled look on his face. Now he seemed to be commanding everybody to do something, as if he wanted to show that he had some sort of power.

"Here," he roughly shoved a guitar into Naminé's hands and sat down on the piano bench. Naminé slowly sat down in a chair that was sitting across from him, not exactly sure what he wanted her to do. She didn't have to wait long to get directions. "Ok, first what I'm going to teach you is the chords to the song With Me. It's pretty simple only having the A, C, and E chords all in the same progression."

He pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to Naminé. "You see," he pointed to the top row and then paused. "You can read music right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I can," Naminé replied quietly. She was really sad, not the fact that she was with her ex-boyfriend, but because he didn't seem to want to be with her. She could tell that there was something on his mind, but she didn't know whether or not it was in her place to ask him about it.

If only she knew that Roxas was starting to show the very first signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder…

"Anyway, to get the 'A' chord, you just move your fingers like this." Roxas moved forward and positioned Naminé's hand on the fret board. "Yeah," he nodded. "Like that. And then you strum all except for the low E string."

"Like this?" Naminé moved her right arm down, moving the guitar pick across the strings ,and then winced as a horrible sounding 'twang' hit the air.

"Its fine," Roxas replied with an apathetic look on his face. "It takes a bit to get all of it, but with a lot of practice tonight, you'll be fine."

"But what if I can't get it?" Naminé asked, her blue eyes widening with anxiety. "What if I can't learn this by tonight?"

"If worse comes to worse then we'll just use a recording of Sora's part," Roxas replied simply. "It's something that we came up with a while back, just in case one of us had gotten sick and couldn't perform. We have a CD of all of our songs, but an instrumental version, and if we need it, we'll just feed it into Kairi's piano."

"Alright," Naminé replied and then took a breath. "What are the other two chords?"

"E and C" Roxas replied patiently. "The E chord is when you have your index and middle fingers on the A and G strings." He positioned her fingers and she strummed the chords, only one string sounding badly. "And then the C chord is when you move your first finger down to the B string in the first fret, the second finger in the second fret on the A string and the third finger in the third fret on the low E string." He positioned her fingers again and she strummed the chord, getting it perfectly. "There you go."

"I did it!" Naminé beamed and looked over at Roxas. For the first time in a long time their eyes met, and even though they weren't going to admit it, they had that familiar feeling of being punched in the stomach. The same feeling they got when they realized that they liked each other.

But they couldn't go back to that now.

Things had changed too much.

_Naminé looked up and glared at him. Roxas laughed and took a step back. "What could I have possibly done to get you so mad at me so fast? I just got here."_

"_And that's the problem!" Naminé huffed in reply. She growled when Roxas raised an eyebrow, still looking completely confused. "You're over a half hour late."_

"_Yeah, I know, I got detention." Roxas replied as he walked further into the room and dropped his backpack into the ground before taking the seat next to her._

"_That doesn't surprise me, what did you do?"_

"_I got caught making out with Selphie."_

"_Y-you're lying." Naminé spluttered, her eyes growing wide at the thought. Roxas grinned and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes._

"_That's what you think."_

"…_Really?"_

"_No, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Roxas replied and laughed at the stunned look on Naminé's face. "I knew that I would get you. It's ok if you were jealous, a lot of girls are if I get a girlfriend or kiss someone else."_

"_I'm not jealous." Naminé declared, her cheeks turning red. "Why would I be jealous of someone who is dating a guy like __you__?"_

"_Because you like me, that's why."_

"_Shut up!" Naminé snapped and started to get up, shoving her things into her backpack._

Naminé blinked and shook her head, trying to get the image away. That was back when the two of them were happy, not that they weren't happy now. They were fine being friends…that hardly talked to each other. But things were going good for the band because they aren't arguing or anything, and she definitely didn't want anything to change that.

"So, you got that." Roxas stood up abruptly and brushed off his pants. "Just keep going with it and I'll check on you later." He shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk out of the piano room, concentrating on his feet. Trying not to think about how he felt when he was able to touch Naminé.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Naminé called in confusion.

"I've got some stuff to do." Was his simple reply before he disappeared from sight.

Instead of going to his hotel room, he left the hotel and started to wander down the streets. He needed time to think. Things were starting to go wrong. What his band mates didn't know was that he was having constant nightmares, and that they were starting to take their toll on him. He was getting impatient and irritable and didn't really want to be around anybody. But he was in a band and he didn't want his friends and ex-girlfriend to worry about him, so he never mentioned it.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and walked into someone.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly, backing up. He let a smile fall onto his face when he recognized Rikku from the dance club. "Oh, hey!"

"Hey," Rikku giggled. "Didn't think that I would see you around here."

"What gave you that idea?" Roxas looked a little offended and Rikku giggled again.

"No, don't take it that way," she laid a hand on Roxas' shoulder and he was surprised to find that he actually liked it. "I mean, I figured that it was a dance club and that I wouldn't see you again. That happens at most dance clubs. But then again, you said you were in a band, so that explains why you're still here." She smiled widely. "I'm glad."

"Are you ok?" Roxas asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," Rikku replied. "Actually, I'm better than fine." She took a step forward. "I'm totally loaded." She whispered and then burst into giggles again.

"Heroin?"Roxas guessed.

"Cocaine." Rikku replied. "But you're in a band, so I figured."

"I drink sometimes, but I don't do drugs." Roxas replied and shrugged. That was one thing that he hated about himself sometimes, he wanted to fit in with his friends so he drank. But then the next morning he would be so terrified that he had done something horrible, like his father had, that it would momentarily scare him out of doing.

Until he was pressured all over again.

"Maybe you should," Rikku stated with a serious look on her face. "It would probably loosen you up a little bit." She looked around to make sure that no one was listening. "I could hook you up with some right now."

"I don't know," Roxas hesitated.

"Oh come on, nothing really happens the first time you try it," Rikku goaded. "And if you don't like it you don't have to try it again." She giggled. "Besides, I don't think we're going to see each other after this."

Roxas thought about it, but Rikku took his arm and dragged him into a nearby alley, making sure that no one was following them. She waited until she was completely sure that they were alone before pulling a small baggie of white powder out of her pocket. She dumped a little bit into her palm, put her nose right up against it and breathed back until it was completely gone.

Rikku let out a satisfying sigh and rubbed her nose, making sure that there was no powder left on the tip and dumped a little bit more out into her hand, putting it closer to Roxas' face. He hesitated and looked up at her. Her blue eyes looked even bigger than they usually were and she had a goofy expression on her face. The drugs must have started working already.

Finally, Roxas placed his nose near her hand and breathed back through his nose. It burned at first, and he had the urge to blow it back out, but he waited until the feeling went away and then smiled at Rikku.

She smiled back and dumped out a little more, holding her hand out.

Giving out an invitation.

Roxas accepted.


	9. Chapter 08

**Chapter 08**

**A/N: This chapter is Roxas' thoughts before the concert, so it's a short one, it has some flashbacks too. The next one is about the concert.**

**

* * *

**

Roxas sat backstage in his makeshift dressing room, his hands shaking in his lap. His feet were tapping up and down and he was breathing weirdly, muttering to himself. He felt only the adrenaline that was rushing through his body; he didn't know that this was the start of his downward spiral.

"You're going to do a good job, Roxas." He muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes, his feet still tapping incessantly. "You're going to do a great job. You're a great guitarist and nobody can say that you aren't." A slow, sadistic smile slid onto Roxas' face. "Did you hear that, dad? I'm a great guitar player. Unlike you thought. I'm making it big."

He chuckled.

"You can't boss me around anymore."

_"Hey kiddo."_

_I looked up from my cereal bowl as my dad shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. I let out a grunt in reply and continued to eat my breakfast, the small corn flakes floating on top of the milk made me feel a little sick. I pushed the bowl away and yawned, leaning back in my chair._

_"Don't you have school today?"_

_"I still have twenty minutes before I have to get ready to go." I replied, leaning back in my chair, rubbing my neck._

_"So, how was studying with that girl yesterday?" Dad asked casually as he poured himself a cup of coffee._

_"Her name is Naminé, and it was fine." I muttered in reply. "What time did you get back last night?"_

_"Long enough to find you asleep on the couch," Dad replied slowly as he looked over at me. I studied the look on his face and quickly jumped out of my chair, rushing towards the living room. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me back, the force sent me to the floor._

_"Dad, don't!"_

_"Don't you __dare__ tell me what to do!"_

_I cried out in pain when I felt his foot slam into my side. Gripping my ribs, I curled up into the fetal position, trying to keep my body safe from being hit anymore. But my dad just grabbed me by the hair and pulled my arms from my body. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to stop him. So I might as well just succumb to the pain, like I do every other time this happens._

Roxas stood up and started to pace around the room, still muttering to himself and gripping his hair. "Don't freak out, don't freak out. The guy is gone and you can do anything. Just remember that, you can do anything you put your mind to. You-"

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned around and saw Sora standing in the doorway of his dressing room. Roxas smiled at his friend. "Yeah, what's up?"

"It's time for us to go on." Sora replied with a grin as he walked into the room. "Are you ready, dude? First night on our tour."

"You know it!" Roxas cried and gave his friend a high-five, pushing his skeletons back in his closet…


	10. Chapter 09

**Chapter 09**

**

* * *

**Naminé sat nervously in her dressing room. Although she had done hundreds of shows she still got butterflies before each performance. She lay down on the couch in her dressing room and closed her eyes. It wouldn't be long now before she was called to go on stage, and she was exhausted. She had practiced and practiced and practiced the guitar for the concert that night until Roxas went to her hotel room and promised that she was doing an amazing job and that she would only play the guitar on those songs.

She let out a sigh and rested her arm over her eyes, thinking about how they had started out.

At first she, Kairi, and the guys played at local bars and clubs, until their popularity had begun to increase. They were selling out large venues, and had a sizeable fan base.

"Bizarre Twilight is on in five," a girl with a headset on said, interrupting Naminé's concentration.

Naminé got up and jumped around the room to energize herself. She was wearing baggy black cargo pants, a tight white tank top, and two wrist bands. Her hair was up half up-half down in a messy ponytail. She never wore much makeup, but for shows her manager, Tidus, required her to sit in a makeup chair for thirty minutes and have people fuss over whether she looked better with blue or black eyeliner. Naminé, who was a girl that didn't particularly care about her appearance most of the time.

"Come on Naminé lets go!" she heard Tidus call. Naminé forced her mind to stop wandering. She walked to the opening of the stage where the rest of the band was.

"Ready?" Sora asked her and she took a deep breath before she nodded. Tidus handed Naminé a white and blue guitar and pushed her on stage. The guitar felt cool and strangely familiar in her hand. The minute the group got on stage the crowd started cheering frantically. Naminé smiled and waved at them. This feeling was the reason that she worked so hard. The band began to play the first song. Naminé didn't have to think much about what she was doing. Because she had practiced so much, playing the song was almost second nature to her. She bobbed her head to the beat and let the music take over her as she and Roxas took turns singing the verses to their songs.

Before she knew it the concert was over. Shows always pumped the band up and often they didn't want to go straight to the hotel or bus after a performance. This meant that the boys would party at a near-by club while Naminé and Kairi took the opportunity to have some quiet time to themselves.

She gave her band mates huge hugs, something that they always did after concerts, but hesitated when she got to Roxas. She took a step back, putting her arms to her sides, and gave a smile and a nod.

Roxas briefly smiled back and turned away to talk to his friends. Naminé sighed and rubbed her arm dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it," Kairi stated as she put her arm around Naminé's shoulders. "He'll come around soon."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naminé replied stubbornly.

"If you say so," Kairi paused. "Let's go to the bus."

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, sorry about that, they're going to be longer after this.**


	11. Author's Note: Discontinuation

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys, but I'm discontinuing this story. I don't have the inspiration for it anymore. Sooo, if anyone wants to take it over, that's fine, go ahead, but PM me, and we'll sort out some of the details. But don't fret, I _AM _going to be putting up a new Kingdom Hearts story soon. So be on the lookout for that. Thanks guys. :)**

**-Riley/Half of DarkElements10**


End file.
